


Bad News

by ChaseFan217



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Other, Predacons Rising (Prime Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseFan217/pseuds/ChaseFan217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Prime merged his spark with the Allspark to save Cybertron, the duty to inform Rescue Team Sigma 17 falls on the shoulders of a none to pleased Knock Out and Smokescreen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad News

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone seen Predacons Rising? Good? Good.

“I still don't see why we have to be the bearers of bad news,” Knock Out complained to a morose looking Smokescreen. They had just parted from the space-bridge that had landed them in a thick wood somewhere on Griffon Rock, “I mean couldn't Bumble Bee informed them via com-message or something?”

Smokescreen sighed in agitation, “Look, I know you’re new to the whole Autobot thing ‘n’ all, but would you at least try or at the very least, pretend to be more understanding? The loss of Optimus is gonna hit home hard with these guys…It hit home hard for all of us,” Smokescreen paused, “Present company excluded.”

Knock Out’s armor flared and his lip plates thinned at that comment. He grabbed Smokescreen by the shoulder with such force as Smokescreen walked by him, that it caused him to turn around and face Knock Out. They each held the others optics as Knock Out began, “I'm sorry okay? But Decepticons aren't privy to show their true emotions like Autobots, let alone become a,” Knock Out paused looking for the right term or word to use, “Family?-shall we say? But rest assured Autobot, I have lost someone very close to me as well during this war. Many in fact, but I've never had the time or the luxury to mourn them.”

Smokescreen gave Knock Out an incredulous look, “Are we—did we just bond a little bit?”

There was a short awkward pause until Knock Out realized that Smokescreen actually expected some kind of an answer. Knock Out fidgeted and walked past Smokescreen on to a road that lead into the town of Griffon Rock, "This way right?” he asked while transforming and speeding away.

Smokescreen smiled to himself and shook his head. He transformed as well and started after Knock Out while obeying the speed limit. Bee had warned him of one particular bot on the team who was a stickler for the rules. Chase, if he remembered correctly. Bee said he was a police bot, Smokescreen thought, go figure. Smokescreen was pulled out of his musing by a flash of red and blue lights up ahead. Smokescreen chuckled and pulled over to the side of the road so he could watch the scene play out. Knock Out pulled over to the side of the road. Well, Smokescreen thought, I certainly wasn't expecting him to do that. 

Knock Out sighed to himself as he watched the white haired organic step out of the lovely police car. He noticed the organic had a sour look on his face as he approached Knock Out, ticket book in hand, waiting and ready to give him a ticket. Knock Out almost laugh at that. The little organic could try if he wanted to. Just a little closer he thought…. Hey! Where’s Smokescreen anyway? What a slowpoke. 

“Don,” the organic started when he got up to the driver’s side window, “Nice new wheels you got, but you know my policy on speeding. I've warned you time and again, and given you way too many chances. Someone could get hurt if you keep this up. Now come on, licenses and registration.”

The organic knocked on his window expecting this… “Don” person to roll it down. Knock Out felt slightly bad for what he was about to do. After all, the organic had complimented him on his wheels. That being said, it had been awhile since Knock Out had a chance to taste the tarmac on his wheels. He also didn't want to explain to the organic why there was a car driving itself. Knock Out sped off, leaving the organic in a cloud of burning tire smoke and dust.

The organic coughed, “Chase!” and the police car took off after Knock Out.

Interesting, Knock Out mused. Well if it’s a chase he wants, who am I to disappoint? He pushed himself into a curve at breakneck speed and was surprised that the police car was keeping up. He chuckled to himself. This would be fun.

“Civilian,” the police car began, “Cease and desist immediately, or you will be arrested, fined and go to jail!”

Knock Out drifted around another curve. Now that was interesting. It could talk. Well Griffon Rock was supposed to be a hub of highly advanced technology in the United States, maybe this police car was just highly advanced Earth tech.

Smokescreen, if he could’ve, would’ve face palmed as the unfolding chase ensued. He slowly drove up to the police chief and opened his passenger door, “Chief Burns right? Sorry about my friend, he doesn’t know that you’re friends with the rescue bots. We came here to deliver some news.”

The chief crawled into the passenger’s seat, “Your friend?”

“Yeah, me and the guy your partner’s chasing. You might wanna buckle up by the way.”

The police chief did and Smokescreen shut his door, “He sure doesn't act like an Autobot.”

“He’s new,” Smokescreen admitted and peeled out after them as fast as he could.

The chief grabbed Smokescreen’s headliner and console to brace himself, “So,” he grounded out as they went around a sharp corner with inhumanly speed and accuracy, “You said you had some news? Must be pretty bad if you came in person. What is it?”

“With all due respect sir,” Smokescreen replied while keeping his focus on the road, “This news needs to be heard by everybody all at once.”

“That bad huh?"  
“Worse,” Smokescreen confirmed, “But there’s some good news too.”

“Knock Out,” Smokescreen commed, “Knock it off, you’ve had your fun. We need to deliver the news remember?”

No response. He must be focusing hard or having too much fun to pay him attention right now.

“Chief,” Smokescreen asked, “Maybe if you called off Chase, Knock Out will stop. He kinda lives for racing.”

The chief nodded and grabbed his the comlink on his collar of his shirt, “Chase, you need to stop now.-“

“Tell’im to transform while you’re at it!” 

“And transform.”

Chase complied, and went from speeding car to robot in a matter of seconds with practiced ease, and skidded to a stop on his pedes. He turned around to face the chief and the car that was approaching him. 

Smokescreen stopped and let Chief Burns out before transforming. He put his index and middle digit to the built-in comlink on the side of his helm to activate it, “Hey K.O.! Come back here and say hi to one of your fellow Autobots.”

Skidding tires could be heard up ahead of them, then the roar of an engine changing gears. When Knock Out came back into sight, Chase did not look happy. Smokescreen looked at Chief Burns who shrugged and explained that no one has ever evaded Chase before. 

Smokescreen snickered at that, then Chase shot him a glare that would make Ultra Magnus proud, “There is nothing funny in needlessly endangering the lives of the citizens of this town by these foolish antics. You're lucky no one got hurt, or worse. These roads are usually more busy transporting goods to and from the farms around here.”

Knock Out transformed when he got close enough and smirked when he saw that comment shut Smokescreen right up. Serves him right for not telling Knock Out that these were the people they were looking for. His smirk however, was wiped from his faceplate when Chase’s deadly glare fixated on him. He shuddered to himself. Primus that look could peel paint! Knock Out suddenly felt sorry for the bot’s teammates.

Knockout reset his vocalizer, “Well, now that that’s out of the way, we need to inform your team of what’s happened in the last stellar cycle.”

“Stellar cycles?” The Chief asked, pointing his question at the police bot.

“A Cybertronian unit of measurement according to our planet’s rotation.”

“Usually a little over half an Earth year,” Smokescreen piped up.

Chase nodded, “7.5 Earth months to be exact.”

Whoa cute and smart, Knock out thought, you don't usually find too many of those nowadays. Everyone looked at Knock Out with expressions that ranged from amusement to bewilderment.

“Scrap, did I say that out loud?”

“What don't you find nowadays Knock Out?” Smokescreen asked while barely stifling a chuckle.

Chief swore if bots could blush, that'd be what Knock Out was doing right about now. He cleared his throat to get their attention, “The news? The sooner you get to tell us the better.”

“News? What news?” the police bot asked while transforming and letting Chief Burns into the driver’s seat.

“They’ll tell us when we get back to the base and round everyone up. Apparently it’s very important for all of us to hear at once, and as soon as possible."

Chase started his engine while the chief rolled down his window and stuck his head out, “Follow us.”

“And please refrain from going over the speed limit,” Chase added.

Knock Out and Smokescreen transformed and followed them. Knock Out paying particularly close attention to the speed limit and his speedometer. He did not want to see such an ugly look maring such pretty faceplates again, especially if said look was pointed at him. When they arrived at the Rescue Bot’s base, they transformed and proceeded down into the bunker below. The team was gathered up, human and bot alike. When everyone was present and accounted for, Knock Out made the comment that maybe the "younglings" should probably wait outside and receive the news from their families later in private, the adults and parents agreed. Frankie and Cody groaned and complained but waited outside anyway. Smokescreen began by telling everyone that they might want to sit down or brace themselves for the bad news.

“I’ve got good news and bad news,” Smokescreen declared, “The good news is that we can go back home to Cybertron. The war is over but we still have a lot of work to do before the planet can sustain large numbers of returning refugees. We need all the help in rebuilding it that we can get.”

“So we can go home?” the orange helicopter, Blades, asked.

Everyone was excited and started talking to one another in a jovial manner. Everyone except for the bots delivering the news and the fire truck. Heatwave crossed crossed his arms over his chassis, “So what’s the bad news?”

Everyone hushed and looked back at the messengers who looked at each other a moment.  
Finally Smokescreen announced with static lacing his vocalizer, “The bad news is... Optimus Prime is dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to watch the new series Transformers: Robots In Disguise starting in 2015!


End file.
